Grimmjow In Wonderland
by Kuroshitsujilover138
Summary: AU, Grimmichi Grimmjow wakes up in a bright garden. Upon watching a girl with bright orange hair jump down a hole after a white rabbit, he chases and lands in a strange world. Songfic based off "Looking Glass" by hypnogaja. Yaoi rating may change later


**Summary:** Grimmichi later. AU, Grimmjow wakes up in a bright garden. Upon watching a girl with bright orange hair jump down a hole after a white rabbit, he chases and lands in a strange world. Songfic based off "Looking Glass" by hypnogaja.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or this song.

Chapter one: Looking glass

In a bright garden a man with similarly bright hair lay unmoving. A moan disturbing the perfect quite alerted all of his awakening. Sitting up he glanced around him.

_Where the hell am I?_ The blue haired stranger internally groaned.

Just then a small movement caught his eye. It was, a girl? What was she chasing?

"Oye!" teal hair shouted, "Who are you?" For a moment the girl spun on her heel to give him a questioning look. The moment passed and she dashed off resuming her chase. The man, now thoroughly ticked off, sprinted after her.

_Who does that bitch think she is running off without answering me! _Just as the man could barley touch the hem of her dress she disappeared.

"Huh?" teal hair stood their stupidly. Running a hand through his locks he glanced around.

_What do I do now? _ Just as the thought ended a strange voice rang from the sky, "**There's a place where the garden can take you through the looking glass,**" As if in a trace the man dumbly strode up to a rose bush. A single white blossom pointed towards the sky. Still in his trance the man reached out with trembling hands and almost gently plucked his finger on a thorn. The blood ran up the stem and colored the pedals a rich crimson. Suddenly alert surprised cyan eyes watched a mirror slip from the bush.

"What is your name," a deep voice questioned from the mirror.

"Gri – grimmjow," the man replied through trembling lips.

"So _Grimmjow _what purpose do you have in my garden?"

"I –I, I – I" Grimm stuttered.

"Speak up boy!"

_Pull it together man! You've seen much worse than talking mirrors! _And it was true, so why did this voice seem to have so much power?

"I said speak up!" the voice boomed.

"In truth, I don't know why I'm here. All I know is-"

"Quiet. If you do not have a purpose for being here you should leave." With these words the mirror slowly started to fade.

"Wait!" Grimmjow screeched, "I think I do know." The mirror re-solidified.

"Go on."

"When I woke up I saw a girl chase something then disappear. I need to follow her." With this new revelation Grimmjow stood proud of his reasoning skills.

"Oh. Miss Alice. I believe this time she used the rabbit hole so you must use the looking glass."

_Looking glass? As in mirror? _ Just then a confused look played Grimm's features.

"You can't be talking about yourself!" Grimm shouted incredulously. "There is no way I can fit through a tiny hand mirror! Especially one that-"

"Silence!" the voice cut him off, "You may either use this way or not. The choice is yours. However. If you do not use my way then I cannot guarantee access. Do you understand?" This outburst caused Grimmjow to shrink back slightly but he hardened his resolve and replied with equal power.

"Of course I am! Show me the way!" As the words left his lips Grimmjow saw the most spectacular and frightening display of his life. It started with a subtle shimmer on the glassy surface of the mirror. As the intensity of the light grew color poured forth in a tornado of shapes. It surrounded and yet could be seen in the distance, it weighed down yet drifted as mist, it covered yet clarified, bound yet set free, blew away yet held down. It lasted an eternal instant then engulfed Grimmjow and flung him into a different world.

_Where am I now? _Our hero wondered, _did I make the wrong decision?_

"No you did not." Grimm spun around at the unexpected voice. "Hello, my name's Alice."

_Of course! It's the girl from before! _A snicker interrupted his thoughts.

"Duh!" the newly announced Alice stated sarcastically,"I saw you in the garden! You know, you're lucky I found you." she said through a pout.

"And why is that?" a blue eyebrow rose emphasizing the question.

"The white rabbit would not have been happy."

End chapter! Woo! That was weird! More to come but it will come faster with reviews!

Grimm: The title makes it sound like I'm Alice!

Me: To bad! I like it and am not changing it!

Ichi: When do I come in?

Me: Meh. Soonish.

Grimm: Wait so Ichi's not Alice?

Me: Nope!

Grimm: Awwwwww...

Ichi: What's that supposed to mean! I for one am happy at not being female.

Grimm:…


End file.
